The Outsider
by sakurauchiha442
Summary: What happens when Yumi is bitten by a rebellious werewolf? Will she have to follow him or will Ulrich come and save her again? I can't really tell you the answer because you'll have to read for yourself so enjoy! There will also be lemons so please read with precautions thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is sakurauchiha442 again and I just want to say that this story has a moral in it and I wanted you all to send in reviews and guess what that moral is. If you do get the right answer I will include you in my next story and you will become the main character. Remember this is a contest so I don't want any flames and there are a few lemons in here so read at your own risk. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

 **The Outsider**

 **Chapter 1: Attacked**

 **Normal 'POV'**

After completing another mission, the Lyoko gang left the factory after saying goodbye and went to their separate places. Odd went to his room while Ulrich decided to take a "walk" through the woods, Aeita and Jeremie left to go to them room and work on a computer program. Yumi decided to stop by the lake and sit on the bank as she watched the fish make ripples in the water, as she was sitting there enjoying herself she could hear twigs and branches snapping from behind her.

"Whose there? If that is you Odd God so help me I will pummel you to a pulp," Yumi said lightly. Then she heard growling coming from some bushes and then she looked closely to see bright yellow eyes and pure white fangs. As she tried to step away the beast just came out the bushes and snarled viciously, he then jumped towards Yumi but she ducked and the wolf flew over her head. She pulled out her phone to call Jeremie and them thinking this was a Xana attack but then the wolf bit her wrist making her drop the phone.

Yumi held her wrist and tried to run but she was stopped by three other wolves; one was white, the other one was grey and the last one was black and white. She was then dragged down by the black wolf and he bit into her calf muscle making her scream out in pain, she tried to kick the black wolf but the other three held her hands and other leg down. After she was pinned the black wolf started to bite deeper into her leg until the the grey werewolf started whining as it let go of Yumi's leg. Then the other two let go and ran off with their tails between their legs, when Yumi was about to pass out she saw a brown werewolf crash into the black one making it let her go.

She watched as the two fought, the brown one attcked the black one but the black one bit the brown one's neck after about thirty minutes the brown one came out the winner after the black one ran off. Yumi had passed out and she stayed that way for a while, the next few hours Yumi had woken up but she had woke up not in her room but a cave that was dimly lit.

"Ah you're finally awake, I'm just glad you where saved before they devoured you," said a voice from behind Yumi.

"Where am I?" Yumi asked holding her hand.

"It's hard to explain, do you believe in werewolves?" The man asked.

"Not to an extent but I believe they're out there somewhere, what does that got to do with anything?" Yumi asked again.

"When I tell you this please don't freak out, because if you do then the leader will have my head on a silver platter," the guy answered laughing, "anyway you are in an actual werewolf den," the man replied.

"Really now? Then where are all the werewolves?" Yumi asked sarcastically.

"You are in the medic room right now so the others are out that door, but that's not what you need to worry about," the guy said fixing my bandage.

"Then what do I need to worry about?" Yumi asked wincing in pain.

"On the next full moon you will become a werewolf and you will have to go through your first transformation, but you don't have to worry the leader has appointed someone to help you with it," the guy answered.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"You'll see when the full moon comes tomorrow my name is Riddic by the way, so now I just want you to go home and get ready for school," the guy answered putting away his equipment, "one more thing, do not tell anybody about this or the leader will have us both on a silver platter," the guy warned.

"Thank you, I guess I'll see you later then," Yumi said opening the door about to leave.

"Don't go that way, take that door there," the guy said pointing behind him.

"Okay bye," Yumi said leaving.

 **Riddic's 'POV'**

"Is she gone yet Riddic?" Ulrich asked from outside the door.

"Yeah you can come in," I said letting him in.

"That was a close one, I thought William and them were going to kill her," ULrich said coming in the room and sitting in a chair.

"I have some bad news that you should know about," I said sitting next to him.

"What is it?" ULrich asked.

"You know that we are born not made right? Well that girl has been bitten, I tried to take as much poison out as I could but it just stops her from becoming out of control," I answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Ulrich asked scared a little.

"If you don't hurry up and claim her, when she goes through her first transformation she will seek out the one who changed her. She will search for him and when they are together they will become official mates and you will never be able to see her again. I'm sorry ULrich but you have to act quick," I explained.

"How do I stop it?" ULrich asked curiously.

"When she changes you must convince her that she's on your side, if she does that then she will see that you are her mate and she will choose you," I exclaimed.

"Thanks again for the advice Riddic, I have to get back before Odd and them tell the principal," Ulrich said about to leave.

"Do you want me to fix that bite mark up for you?" I asked.

"Nah it'll just heal itself, anyway later," Ulrich said leaving out the door he came in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Revealing**

 **Yumi's 'POV'**

After sneaking into the house to change, I left for school and met my friends at our usual spot. When I got there I noticed Ulrich was missing and Odd was trying to call him on his phone. I walked up to everybody and waved trying to hide my bandaged up hand, but of course Jeremie and Aelita are the first to notice.

"What happened to your hand Yumi?" Aelita asked.

"I cut myself is all nothing to worry about," I answered trying to sound true.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late but I had to handle something," Ulrich said running up to us panting. I then noticed a bite mark on his neck, when i looked back at the werewolves that attacked me yesterday I remembered that the black one bite the brown on the neck before I passed out.

"Man do you know how worried I was about you? You don't just run off like that and not tell me where you're going you want to give me a heart attack?" Odd asked frantically.

"Chill out Mom, anyway if I wasn't there last night I would have been in trouble," Ulrich responded back.

"Can I speak to you Ulrich, alone?" I asked curiously.

"Uh sure," Ulrich said following me farther away from the others. When we got near a big oak tree I turned around to face Ulrich and saw him rubbing the bite mark on his neck painfully.

"That bite mark hurts doesn't it?" I asked.

"What bite mark? I was bitten by a mosquito last night," Ulrich answered lying.

"Don't you dare lie to me Ulrich Stern, I know it was you who saved me and I want to know one thing," I said slightly angry

"And what is that?" Ulrich asked getting slightly upset as well. I walked up to him until our bodies were touching and I could smell his cologne on him and it was intoxicating.

"Do you love me?" I asked seriously.

"Uh...um...I don't know," Ulrich answered

"Well then if you don't know then I guess we should go right back to being good friends," I said turning away from him.

"Wait, I do love you with all my heart I just don't want you to reject me because of this curse I have," Ulrich said grabbing my arm.

"I have been accepted you even before I knew you had a curse. Now answer this question, were you the one who saved me from those four yesterday?" I asked taking his arm off of mine and grabbing his hand.

"Yes I was but how did you know it was me?" Ulrich asked leaning against the tree.

"The bite mark on your neck, does it still hurt?" I asked seriously.

"Yeah, it hurts like a bitch," Ulrich said painfully.

"I know how to fix it," I said leaning over and turning his head to the side, I then kissed the spot of his neck where the mark was and I automatically could smell every scent on him and it drove me nuts. I could feel Ulrich move his hands from mine to my waist and grip them tightly, I winced a little at the pain but I just couldn't control myself. I then wrapped my hand into his brown hair and moved to his lips, as soon as we connected I could feel this longing pain in my heart and stomach and it was quite weird.

"Y-Yumi?" Ulrich asked panting in my ear.

"Yes Ulrich?" I asked letting his lips go for a breath of fresh air.

"What has gotten into you?"Ulrich asked gripping my waist harder.

"I can't control myself actually, well I am turning into a werewolf so it could be that," I answered letting him go and wrapping my hands around his neck.

"Well whatever it is I like it and I want you to become my mate," Ulrich said looking me in my eyes.

"It would be my honor, but are you going to be there to help me with the transformation?" I asked softly.

"Yeah I will and I will help you afterwards as well," ULrich answered kissing me again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First Transformation**

 **Ulrich's 'POV'**

The next day I waited in a clearing that was surrounded by trees and the moon was shining completely on the clearing. It was exactly 11:45 and I had told Yumi earlier to meet me out in the field at 11:55, as I was waiting I noticed a weird smell coming from above me. As I looked up I could see a racoon sitting in the tree and it was looking down at me with yellow eyes. After about a minute of having a staring contest with the racoon I watched as it ran off and I was left alone. At exactly 11:45 I could hear Yumi coming out the forest behind me and I turned around to see Yumi having trouble breathing.

"Yumi? What's wrong?" I asked holding her up.

"I *gasp* can't *gasp* breathe," she answered trying to breathe. I picked her up and raced her out to the middle of the field in full view of the moon, then I stepped back and watched as she screamed in pain as her voice became deeper. Then her canines shot out her gums and her rib cage began to rearrange itself, as I sat there and watched I was astonished how she could withstand the pain unlike my first transformation. After about 30 minutes I was amazed to see a black werewolf with bright yellow eyes looking at me and they were gorgeous.

"Well, how do I look?" Yumi asked waging her tail. I began running at super fast speed towards her and as I was just about to run into her I jumped over her and transformed right over her head. When I landed behind her I could see a look of shock on her face and it was hilarious, I then walked up to her and smiled.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," I said sweetly.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself," she answered back.

"Would you look at this guys, if it isn't the misfit and his extremely beautiful mate to be," said a voice from behind me, I looked back to see my younger brother (and yes he has a brother but it is only because his father mated with another woman after Ulrich's mom died) and his gang of one guy and one girl who is suppose to be his mate in fall.

"What do you want Michael? I asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to see how my big brother was doing tonight, and I see you have been pretty busy with this beautiful creature right here," Michael said walking around Yumi.

"It's not like that you jerk, why don't you high tail it out of here and go hunt something?" I asked really annoyed.

"Thanks for reminding me bro, she just went through her first transformation right?" Michael asked curiously.

"Yeah so what of it?" I answered roughly.

"Shouldn't she be going on her first hunt to get use to her new body? I mean you had to do it didn't you?" Michael asked.

"Fine, do you want to go on a hunt with me and Michael's gang?" I asked Yumi, she didn't answer me and I noticed that her gaze was set on Michael's soon-to-be-mate and she was staring back.

"Not again, could you please just stop trying to size each other up? I thought that was our job," said Mike, one of Michael's friends.

"It is but you can't tell Rachael anything when she gets like that trust me I've tried," Michael said coolly. I then felt anger surge through me and lunged at Rachael and we began to fight, Michael saw this and growled deeply making us both stop in our tracks.

"I-I'm sorry Michael, I-I don't know what came over me," I said nervously laying my head down on the ground and flattening my ears. Michael might have been younger than me but he has trained harder so he had more muscle than me.

"You should be, just give me one good reason why I shouldn't just destroy you right now?" Michael asked snarling and bearing his white fangs at me.

"Hey now you two, brothers don't fight," said a voice from behind me, I looked behind me to see who it was and when I saw the figure it sent a shiver down my spine.

"F-Father? What are you doing out of the den?" I asked nervously.

"Can't the alpha male get out to get some fresh air? Now tell me why you two brothers are fighting?" Asked Ulrich and Michael's father, Stephen Stern.

"It's nothing really Dad, we were just playing around right Ulrich?" Michael asked me, I looked at him and gave a fake smile.

"Yeah it's nothing, we were just about to go hunting," I said about to leave.

"Alright just stay in our territory, I don't want those disgraceful mutts killing my heirs off," my father said leaving.

"Okay, let's go guys," Michael said leaving with me, Yumi, and his gang following.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: First Hunting Lesson**

 **Normal 'POV'**

"What did your dad mean by disgraceful mutts?" Yumi asked Ulrich.

"You know the four that attacked you right? Well those four are rebellious and reckless, their leader is even more violent," Ulrich explained.

"Wasn't the black one the leader?" She asked again.

"Yeah, he actually attends our school but I can't tell you who it is," Ulrich answered with a smile.

"Hey lovebirds, would you hurry up already or do you want to go back?" Michael asked.

"Fine you jerk," Ulrich said running after him. When they got to a waterfall they could see fish swimming around. Michael waded into the water and dove his face into the water pulling out a fish, he threw it up in the air and snapped it up then he licked his lips.

"We're hunting fish? I thought for my first hunting lesson we would be hunting something like rabbit or deer," Yumi said wading into the water.

"It's a lot harder to catch rabbits and deer after your first transformation, but fish is only the first step," Michael replied. Ulrich looked over to see Rachael glaring at Yumi again and she growled a little from deep in her throat. All of a sudden she lunged at Yumi and tackled her into the water, I was about to intervene but I was stopped by Michael and Mike.

"What are you doing you guys? Get out of my way right now!" Ulrich said trying to push past them.

"Let them duke it out man, this is another lesson she needs to learn," Michael warned. I stood there and watched as the two girls clawed and tried to bite each other, as I was watching I could see an anger in Yumi that I've seen before. As their fight was coming to an end I could see that Rachael was going to win until Yumi got up out the water and beared her fangs. Rachel tried to turn around but before she could she was tackled from behind by Yumi.

"That's enough Rachael, I think she's learned her lesson," Michael ordered, I watched as Racheal pushed Yumi off and walked off towards the den. "wait, where are you going Rachael?" Michael said running after her.

"Wow, looks like you got a good one here buddy. Anyway you might want to teach her how to transform back into human so she can go back home, I'll see you later," Mike exclaimed leaving behind Michael and Rachael.

"Wow is right, what happened just then? Why did you get angry at Rachael all of a sudden?" Ulrich asked Yumi who was shaking the water out of her fur on the shore.

"I simply don't know and I simply don't care," Yumi answered licking her paw that Rachael bit into.

"Okay, now time to teach you how to transform back to human. It's quite easy really, all you have to do is imagine yourself turning back to your human form and your mind should react," Ulrich explained turning back to his human form and he was naked but he didn't mind.

"Okay," Yumi said closing her eyes and focusing on turning back, when she did so Ulrich watched as she turned back human but what made him blush was that she was completely naked.

"Uh...um...that was p-perfect," Ulrich said clearing his throat. Yumi then looked down and noticed that she was completely naked and she covered her body with her hands.

"What the hell?! Why am I naked?" Yumi asked slightly angry.

"When you transformed you shredded all of your clothes, that's why you take your clothes off before phasing," Ulrich answered going to a hole in a tree and pulling out some clothes, "here, try these on," Ulrich said handing Yumi the clothes, then he put his on. He then turned around and waited till she was dressed, when she was finally done he turned back around and walked her through the forest. When we got to the den I stopped and looked at Yumi with sad eyes.

"What's wrong Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"It's just sad that you have to leave, I wish you could stay here with me so that I could watch over you," Ulrich whined.

"Don't be so protective of me, I appreciate it though," Yumi said giving him a quick kiss on the lips, "I have to get going but I'll see you again right here right?" she asked.

"Yeah see ya," Ulrich said waving goodbye and watching her walk off out of the forest.

"Well done big brother, it seems you have finally met the perfect girl for you," Michael said from inside the den.

"She's perfect, anyway how's Rachael?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"She's fine, she just needed to blow off steam but I'm surprised about one thing," Michael answered.

"And what is that?" Ulrich asked still in a daze.

"Rachael has never lost a fight in her life so why is it when Yumi comes around she loses?" Michael asked.

"I have no idea, I saw a flame flash from behind her eyes but I couldn't tell what it was," Ulrich answered.

"Anyway you coming in tonight?" Michael asked about to go back into the den.

"Nah, I'm going to head back to my room before I get in trouble," Ulrich answered leaving in the other direction.

"Remember Ulrich, you'll graduate in a few weeks then you're going to be staying with us for the rest of your natural born life or until our dad says otherwise," Michael said leaving. ULrich just shook his head and left towards Kadic with a big smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Journey Down Memory Lane**

 **Ulrich's 'POV'**

I walked into my room to see Odd playing a gameboy with Kiwi sleeping on the foot of the bed. When I walked in Odd looked up and saw the big smile on my face which made me smile even bigger. I changed into my pajamas and got into bed never letting the smile leave my face, as I was laying there Odd sat up and asked me a specific question.

"What's gotten into you huh?" Odd asked curiously.

"Let's just say I don't have to hide my feelings for Yumi anymore," I said with a thumbs up.

"Hahahahaha don't make me laugh, you Mr. Emo confessed your love to Yumi?" Odd asked laughing harder.

"Yeah and I am not emo," I answered coolly.

"Oh come on Ulrich, have you told Yumi about the scars on your stomach yet?" Odd asked petting Kiwi.

"Shut up Odd! No one needs to know about that, yet," I said rubbing my stomach. A few years ago I began to cut myself after my mother died, then when I found out about that I was going to have a little brother it sent me over the edge.

 **-Flashback-**

 ** _"I'm sorry sir but I need you to come with me right quick," replied Riddic._**

 ** _"Okay, stay right there Ulrich," my father ordered. I sat there and wondered what was so urgent, I got up being only 6 to go see what was wrong. When I got to my parents bedroom door I could hear Riddic and my father talking about my mother._**

 ** _"I'm sorry sir, I couldn't do anything to save her," Riddic apologized._**

 ** _"We must keep this secret away from Ulrich until he is old enough to handle it," my father ordered about to walk out the door. As soon as he touched the door handle I bust off into a sprint outside and ran into the forest and sat underneath a tree where my mom use to sing me to sleep. I sat there and cried my heart out, as soon as I went back in my room I pulled out a blade and held my shirt up. I soon drew a line across my stomach and watched as blood started to drip down._**

 ** _As I was busy cutting myself I didn't know that my father was watching me from the door, when I looked in the mirror I could see him staring at me with shcok._**

 ** _"What are you doing Ulrich?!" My father asked coming and taking the blade away from me, he then grabbed a clean shirt and wiped the blood up._**

 ** _"I-Is she r-really...d-dead Father?" I asked about to cry._**

 ** _"Yes son your mother was too sick to save so she died, but there's no need for tears because she is always with us no matter what. Now promise me that you will never try to cut yourself again," my father ordered._**

 ** _"I promise Father," I said respectfully. When I had finally hit 12 years old I had begun my first transformation, afterwards my father remarried and the his new wife had a little boy who they decided to call Michael. After that I was pushed out of the family and I was treated like I didn't even exist, then I started cutting myself again in secret._**

 **-End Flashback-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Suprises**

 **Yumi's 'POV'**

I walked into the courtyard the next day to meet up with the gang by the vending machines until I picked up this weird smell. I looked around to see William giving me a little smirk then he turned back to Emily, Theo, and a brunette named Troy. I just turned back around and went to where the gang were sitting, when I got there I could see Ulrich dazing off into space not even paying attention to anything around him.

"Hey guys, what's up with Ulrich?" I asked Odd.

"We just had a very deep conversation last night and he has just been out of it today," Odd answered. I then saw something flash past me and tackle Ulrich to the ground which knocked him back to his senses. When everything was clear I could see a boy a little younger than Ulrich, sitting on Ulrich's back while Ulrich was laying face down on the ground.

"Surprise big bro, I thought your reaction time would be a lot quicker," responded the little boy.

"Get off of me Michael!" Ulrich yelled pushing the little boy as he was getting up. I looked at the little boy and it shocked me because I thought Ulrich's brother was going to be tall and buff but he was about as small as Hiroki.

"If it isn't the extremely beautiful creature Ulrich loves so much, how you been doing since yesterday?" Michael asked me.

"I've been fine thank you, you looked a lot bigger last night," I responded.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll tell you how that works later," Michael answered.

"What are you doing here Michael?" Ulrich asked dusting himself off.

"You simply don't care for me do you? Is it because we aren't real brothers or you just trying to show off?" Michael asked raising his voice attracting attention from the kids around.

"Listen here you, ever since you were born into _my_ family you have been getting treated like a good kid while I sat on the side line and watch you steal my father away from me. For that I really don't care for you like that so yeah it's because we're not real brothers and you will never be my real brother, ever. So just run back to Father and tell him that I quit being his son," ULrich answered walking away. I stood there shocked at how Ulrich could just say that in front of his little brother.

"Fine then! You were a sad excuse for a brother anyway," Michael said about to walk off.

"Wait Michael, Ulrich didn't mean that stuff that he said," I said grabbing his arm he just pushed my hand off and began to walk away again.

"Just leave me alone Yumi, you will never understand," Michael answered walking off into the forest. I then followed Ulrich and saw him under a tree with a blade in his hand and he had a long bloody streak down his arm. I walked over to him and took the blade away.

"What the hell are you doing Ulrich?! Are you trying to hurt yourself or are you trying to hurt me?" I asked feeling tears appear in my eyes.

"It's not what you think, I wasn't trying to kill myself I was just letting off stress is all," Ulrich said getting up, I soon felt something strong against my front and when I opened my eyes I could see that Ulrich was hugging me.

"Letting off stress? What happens if you cut a major artery or something?" I asked worridly.

"Calm down, I have been doing this for years now. I know what I'm doing," Ulrich said smoothing down my hair. I then heard crying coming from where the lake was, when I let go of Ulrich I started walking towards the sound. When I got there I noticed Michael was sitting on the bank of the lake crying and looking at his reflection in the water. I walked over to him and sat down next to him which didn't startle him at all, when I looked over I could see him wiping his face.

"I knew you were coming, I can smell my stupid brother's scent on you," Michael replied.

"Why do you two hate each other so much?" I asked curiously.

"All I want is Ulrich to accept me but he just keeps pushing me away, if anyone hates anyone it's him," Michale answered angrily.

"That's not true and you know it, you're brother loves you with all of his heart even though you don't have the same mother you do have the same father and that makes a brother's bond stronger. You know, me and Hiroki use to fight like you guys all the time," I responded.

"Really?" Michael asked intrigued.

"Yep, I remember the day Hiroki wanted to impress a girl by trying to steal my diary and giving it to the school newspaper. I was so angry at him that I told him that he was no longer my brother and it just broke his heart to hear those words. You and Ulrich are the same way, Ulrich just thinks of you as a nuisance because you spend more time with his father than he does but if you let Ulrich get some of the attention he might just loosen up on you. Just give him one more chance and I promise you he will change even if I have to threaten him," I answered.

"Okay, but that's easier said than done," Michael said sadly.

"Why is it?" I asked.

"Everytime I try to tak to Ulrich he tells me to bug off and it just irritates me so much, I bet if I get into trouble he wouldn't even rush to my aid because he has too much pride in himself," Michael answered truthfully.

"Well well well if it isn't Michael Stern or should I say pipsqueak," said a voice from behind me.

"T-that voice, it c-can't be," Michael said shaking nervously.

"It is and what is a little boy like you doing with this beautiful creature? Isn't she a little old for you?" Asked the figure, I turned around to see a boy with black hair and he had red streaks in it.

"W-what do you want Peter?" Michael asked phasing into his strong werewolf self.

"No need to get violent, I just wanted to see if you wanted another beat down," Peter said phasing, when he did I could see a white werewolf standing in front of me and it had pearly white fangs.

"You won't dare touch him!" I said phasing as well.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Peter asked bearing his fangs.

"I am Yumi Ishiyama and I am the mate of Ulrich Stern," I answered bearing my fangs.

"Hahahaha you? Don't make me laugh, Ulrich couldn't have landed such a priceless treasure," Peter said laughing.

"She's telling the truth, I was there when she had her first transformtaion and her first hunt," Michael answered.

"Stay out of this pipsqueak because the last time I remember you were going to join my pack in exchange for your precious mate am I right?" Peter asked roughly. I watched as Michael whimpered and bowed his head down in shame, I then heard something shifting in the bushes and I remembered that Ulrich was hiding in the bushes when we first got here.

"I would advise you to keep your tone to minimum unless you want to get hurt," I said stepping up into Peter's face. He beared his fangs at me and was about to hit me with his paw until he stopped by a growl from behind us. When I looked back I could see a brown wolf come out the woods and it was a lot bigger than Peter, I looked at Peter and saw him back off a little and whimper.

"What the hell do you think you were about to do?" Ulrich asked roughly coming in front of me.

"This female needs to hold her tongue in front of a male," Peter said angrily.

"How dare you tell me what _my_ mate needs to do? The last time I checked you were under my clan am _I_ right?" Ulrich asked snarling.

"Y-yeah, but your brother needs to keeps his part of the deal so hand him over," Peter commanded.

"I don't think I will, if anyone tells my brother what to do it will be me and our father. I don't care what your stupid deal was but I love my little brother and I will fight for him for the rest of my natural born life, unless you have an objection to that," Ulrich said pushing Peter a little.

"You can't do this! You should know the laws beter than me Stern, what would your father say if he found out that you were breaking the laws he set huh? Do you think he will be happy with that?" Peter asked pushing him back.

"What Ulrich does is none of your concern Peter, now run off before I handle you myself," said a voice from behing me. I looked back again to see Ulrich's father coming out the forest with Riddic, Rachael, Michael's mother and Mike following.

"Y-yes s-sir," Peter said walking off.

"Hey Michael, what did Peter mean by 'you were going join my pack in exchange for your mate's life'?" I asked curiously.

"It's nothing important," Michael answered lying.

"Stop lying Michael, you made a deal with Peter behind my back didn't you?" Ulrich asked roughly.

"W-why should you care about what I do? You said I would never become your brother ever so I don't have to tell you anything," Michael answered roughly back. I looked at Ulrich and gave a nod and walked off to talk to Ulrich's father, after talking to him I was able to convince him to go back to the den and let the two talk it out. After they left I stayed in the bushes to listen in on their conversation, plus I couldn't just leave Ulrich alone with Michael because they might kill each other.


End file.
